plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Solo Ops
Solo Ops is a new version of Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The player can access Solo Ops by going into the Garden Ops/Graveyard Ops interface and selecting 'Solo Ops'. In Solo Ops, the same rules of Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops (depending on which version you are playing) apply, but you can only play by yourself and no one can join your game. You can spawn up to three AI playable plants or zombies and can switch between these characters during the game. This is called "Hot Swapping", in which the player can swap between their three AI characters during the match to play as them. Solo Ops is also a very good way to earn XP. The player can earn XP for four different characters at the same time, and the player can earn XP for each character, as long as they are playing as that character. Special Ops Special Ops is a shorter variant of Solo Ops played in single player quests. The same rules of Solo Ops apply, with some differences. *Except for one quest, the player cannot choose the location of a garden or a tombstone. *The boss that spawns in the final wave is not randomized. *There are no bonus objective waves, but there are quest objective waves where the player must interact with certain objects or places on the map. During these waves, the enemies do not spawn until the objective is complete. The player can take advantage of these waves to heal themselves up. *Except for the last Special Ops quest of each side, the game skips the escape sequence when the boss wave is completed, and the player automatically wins the game. **In the last Special Ops quest of each side, there is a survival wave at the end where the player must avoid getting KO'd until the timer runs out. Unlike the escape sequence, the player does not have to stay in a specific position. Boss Hunt Boss Hunt is a variant of Solo Ops played in each side's final story quest. The player fights against the final boss of each side: Captain Smasher for plants quest and Royal Hypno-Flower for zombies quest. Similar to Solo Ops, the player can select up to three AI helpers and can swap the control between them during the gameplay. Trivia *The more AI the player has, the stronger the enemies are. *The player does not need PlayStation Plus or Xbox Live Gold to play this mode. However, they still need an internet connection to play. *Each AI class will try to do different tactics. **Assault classes (Peashooter and Imp) will stay near the base and will eventually storm the enemy. **Medic classes (Sunflower and Scientist) will try to heal their teammates no matter what the cost. **Melee classes (Chomper and Super Brainz) are unpredictable but are good at scaring away enemies. **Sniper classes (Cactus and Captain Deadbeard) are home defenders and will try to keep the base safe. **Tank classes (Citron and All-Star) will rush the enemy with their high health and will try to destroy the enemy. **Support classes (Rose and Engineer) will try to disrupt the flow of enemies. **Soldier classes (Kernel Corn and Foot Soldier) will not back down from any fight and will use their abilities for their advantages. If a Boss is nearby, they will prioritize taking them out first. *When the player summons AI Heroes, the customization items, character upgrades, gestures and alternative abilities the player put on the characters previously, will remain on.